dont_starve_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aktualizacje by WiewiórkaMałgosia/Might66538
''"Leniwe życie znów się budzi" - Biomy są bardziej żywe! - Pojawiają się PRAWDZIWE stawy i jeziorka - Rihnopopotamus (pol. Nosorożcopotam) Hipopotam z rogiem taplający się w wodzie: - 250 punktów życia - 30 obrażeń, - powolny - neutralny (atakuje gdy ty zaczniesz/ podczas sezonu godowego) - dropi tłuszcz (reg. 20 pkt. głodu)>pieczenie> smalec (reg. 15 pkt. życia i 25 głodu, ale odejmuje 5 pkt. psyh.) - ma sezon godowy - dropi róg (wyjaśnienie później) - Aligatodaile (pol. Aligatodyl) j. zielony jaszczur podobny do aligatora: - dropi mięso potwora - nurkuje i atakuje zbliżających się do wody - agresywny - 140 życia, - 50 obrażeń, - Antigoat (pol. Antykoza :P lub Antylokoza) połączenie antylopy z kozą (koza o wysokich nogach i długich rogach): - dropi kąsek - boi się wszystkich - 80 życia, - potrzeba wody ( nowy wskaźnik o kolorze niebieskim z rysunkiem kropli ): - każda postać ma 250 punktów wody - uzupełniana przez picie wody - woda pobierana do bukłaków ze stawów jest brudna po oczyszczeniu w '''FILTRZE' ( nowy przedmiot) jest czysta. 'Bonusy wody:' '' Potrzeba: Brudna woda: Czysta woda:'' '' Głód 0 0'' '' Pragnienie 10 15'' '' Życie 0 1 (gdy pragnienie< 20)'' '' Psyh. -5 1(gdy prag.< 20 a psyh<30)'' 'Gdy postać ma mały poziom pragnienia:' Poziom pragn.: Co się dzieje: <200 postać narzeka, że ma sucho w ustach <150 istnieje 25% szansy na to, że zad. obr. będą o 50% mniejsze <100 psyh. spada o 2/min. <50 postaci kręci się w głowię, a psyh. spada o 5/min. <25 co pół mniuty postać otrzymuje 6 obr.(3 dla Wesa) <10 Postać upada na ziemię i nie jest atakowana ani się nie rusza =0 Postać umiera 'Bukłaki:' - Mały - dostajemy na początku pełny. Mieści 10 porcji wody. - średni - tworzymy z 3 skór świni i sznurka(liny). Mieści 20 porcji wody. - duży - tw. z 6 skór świni, 2 sznurków i krzemienia. Mieści 30 porcji wody. - z rogu - tw. z rogu Nosorożcopotama i 8 skór świni. Mieści 45 porcji wody. - magiczny - tw. z fioletowego klejnotu, 5 paliw nocy i 2 skór świni. Ma niesk. ilość wody, ale przy łyku zabiera 0- 5 pkt. zdr. psyh. 'Poparzenia i opalenizna:' Opalenizna powstaje, gdy jesteśmy nasmarowani filtrem przeciwsłoneczym. Ma 5 poziomów: Poz.1 poz.2 poz.3 poz4. poz.5 +1 psyh./min. +2 psyh./min. +3 psyh./min. Co dziennie tracimy 1 poz. opalenizny. Jeżeli przebywamy na ciepełku zbyt długo, jest szansa na popażenie. Gdy postać jest popażona traci opaleniznę a jej psyh. spada o 2 na minutę. Popażenie znika po 1 dniu. 'Nowe elementy świata i do zbudowania:' - filtr - tw. z 3 silków, 6 kłód, 3 krzemieni. Po włożeniu doń bukłaku filtruje w nim wodę. - wabik mięsny - tw. z 3 kąsków, 1 liny i 3 krzemieni. Po położeniu na ziemię przyciąga do siebie wszystkich mięsożerców. - rozłożyste drzewo - drzewo pod którego cieniem możemy się schronić. Dropi to samo co normalne drzewa, oprócz szyszek. - parasol przeciwsłoneczny - tw. z 8 silka i 4 patyków. Chroni przed słońcem. - filtr przeciwsłoneczy - tw. z 8 płatków (ang. petals), gruczoł pająka i 2 jedwabiów. Uodparnia nas na jeden dzień do ciepełka. Umożliwia tworzenie się opalenizny. - lek na oparzenia - tw. z 10 płatków i gruczołu pająka. Leczy poparzenia. 'Ciepełko:' W środku lata na biomie sawanny lub kamiennym temperatura wzrasta, co jest szkodliwe tak jak zimno w zimię. Po 1 minucie na gorącu zaczyna się nam lekko kręcić w głowie. Po 3 minutach zawroty są mocniejsze. Po 5 minutach pragnienie spada szybciej. Po 7 postać upada i budzi się rankiem dnia następnego z połową psyh. i połową pragn. Postać może chronić się przed słońcem za pomocą: - parasola przeciwsłonecznego, - w cieniu rozłożystych drzew, - na deszczu( jeśli się pojawi ) - nakładając słomiany kapelusz ( postać nie odczuwa nic po 1 minucie. Jakikolwiek efekt pojawia się dopiero po 3 minutach) - wchodząc do wody!!! : Postać wchodząc do jeziora może pływać blisko brzegu. Nie przegrzewa się wtedy. Jednak może zostać zaatakowana przez wodne istoty. Po odejściu daleko zaczyna się topić i ginie. Ciepełko pojawia się tylko na biomie kamiennym i sawannowym. Przeżycie jest trudniejsze na pierwszym. POJAWIA SIĘ TYLKO W POŁOWIE DNIA (gdy słońce jest wysoko). CIEKAWOSTKA: Gdy pojawia się ciepełko, terometry na biomie sawannowym i kamiennym zaczynają bulgoczeć. Jest 1% szansy, że terometr wybuchnie (!). "Śnieg pada, fajerwerki zabijają" Nowe moby: 1.Bałwan: Może być stworzony tylko w zime. Jego tworzenie polega, na znalezieniu miejsca na bałwana. 'Jest to śneżny krąg, na którym można kłaść 'śnieżki. Po ułożeniu 30 śnieżek (zdobywane, przez rozkopywanie zasp łopatą) trzeba umieścić 2 patyki. W następnej kolejności kładziemy 5 węgielków, marchew i cylinder. Życie: 200 Obrażenia: 5 Szybkość: 4 Bieg: 6 Przyjazny. Drop: 1-6 śnieżek, cylinder, marchew, 1-3 węgielki. Bałwan zwiedza pobliski teren. Gdy pojawia się lato- on topnieje, przy czym nie zostawia śnieżek. 2. Santa Krampus. Zimowa wersja Krampusa. 3.Renirożec: Jednorogi renifer. Życie: 100 Obrażenia: 10 Szybkość: 8 Bieg: 10 Neutralny. Drop: Skóra 1-5, róg jeleniorożca (1%). Przedmioty: 1.Zaspa. Pojawia się w zime. Rozkopanie daje 1-5 śnieżek. 2. Śnieżka. Można nią rzucać. Wszystkie, jakie posiadamy roztopią się latem, jeżeli nie włożymy ich do lodówki. Zadają 1 pkt. obraż. i mają 1% szansy na zamrożenie. 3. Róg jeleniocyklopa: Można upiec. Po zjedzeniu daje max. psych. i ulecza 60 zdrowia i 80 głodu. 4. Lodówkoplecak. Tw.: 40 śnieżek, 15 kamienia, 10 skóry, 2 krzemienie. Można założyć jak plecak. Ma działanie lodówki. Spowalnia postać o 10%. 5. Fajerwerki. Tw. 1 proch strzelniczy, 10 płatków, 1 tulecyt (daje 5 fajerwerków). Można postawić na ziemi. Po odpaleniu masz 3 sekundy na ucieczkę. Potem zadają wszystkim w pobliżu 50 obrażeń (przy czym odpalają inne fajerweri) i lecą w górę. Wybuch rozświetla teren na 10 sek., zwiększa psych. postaci o 100 pkt. i odstrasza wszystkie pobliskie moby (nie licząc świń). 6. Morderca 3000. Tw. 10 fajerwerków, 5 tulecyt, 10 proch strzelniczy. Można postawić. Po odpaleniu masz 10 sekund na ucieczkę. Potem zabija wszystkie istoty w pobliżu i wystrzeliwuje salwę rakiet (25). Rozświetlają niebo na 150 kroków od wybuchu przez 30 sekund. Wszystkie moby popadają w szaleństwo (także świnie). Zwiększa psych. o 100. Każda rakieta w slawie ma 2% (+ tyle procent, ile wynosi kolejność rakiety) na to, że spadnie na ziemię (losowy punkt do 100 kroków od wybuchu). W miejscu udeżenia zadaje wszystkim mobą 250 obrażeń i podpala teren. 7. Zimne ognie: Tw. z 1 krzemień, 1 proch strzelniczy, 10 śnieżek (tworzy 10 szt.) Po użyciu postać trzyma je przez 10 sekund. Nie dają ciepła, ale dają swiatło. Psychika podczas działania +1/sek. Postać: Wenice: Przezwisko: Fajerwerkowa wariatka, Motto: Blask, bum, światła, kolor, WOW. Zdrowie: 200 Głód: 120 Psych.: 150 Obrażenia: 1 Cecha: Posiada Pakiet petard ręcznych. 'Może go użyć raz na 3 dni. Wywołuje to taki sam efekt, jak zwykły fajerwerek, ale nie zadaje obrażeń po odpaleniu. Wygląd: Uśmiechnięta blondynka. Ma rozczochrane włosy. W jej oczach migają zawsze światła. " Śpij i śnij....KOSZMARY!" 'SNY- CZYM SĄ? Gdy nasza postać kożysta ze namiotu, lub z śpiworu może zacząć śnić. Sny mogą być neutralne lub koszmarne. Szansa na sen: 75% > Szansa na to, że sen będzie koszmarem: 40% Po zakończeniu snu otzrymujemy energie senną (2-4 ze zwykłego snu) lub energię koszmarną (1-3 z koszmaru). Sny można pomijać. Po pominięciu zwykłego postać traci 5 psyh., a po pominięciu koszmarnego 20 pkt. psyh. 'KOSZMARY' Koszmar w przeciwnieństwie do zwykłego snu nie pokazuje codziennych czynności (np. wydobywanie złota). Koszmar polega, na uciekaniu i walczeniu z koszmarnymi stworami. Nie ma w nim życia, głodu itp. jest wytrwałość senna. Każda postać ma jej 300 punktów, jednak Wes ma 150. Gdy spadnie ona do 0 postać kontynuuje sen z pełną wytrwałością, jednak zmniejszoną o 25 pkt. Gdy postać padnie 3 razy budzi się, tracąc przy tym 25 punktów psyh. 'Nowe koszmarne(!) stwory:' - Mr. Scary/ Scaryman (pol. Pan Strach) - Wygląda jak halucynacja. Jest wysoki i ma czerwone oczy. Strasznie krzyczy. Znika i pojawia się zaraz przed nami. Zabiera 60 pkt. wytrwałości. - Kit - Małe czarne pudełko z pajacem w środku. Gdy się do niego zbliżamy pajac wyskoczy po 5 sekundach. Gdy nas uderzy zabiera 15 punktów wytrwałości i zaczyna znów atakować. Następne ataki zabierają o 5 pkt. wytrwałości więcej niż poprzednie do max. wielkości 50. Poza tym w koszmarach pojawiają się wszystkie halucynacje. 'Nowe moby.' - Moo (pol. muu)- Mniejsza od bawoła. Ma wymiona. Można wydoić pustym bukłakiem. Bukłak mieści tyle mleka ile wody. - Pant - w jaskiniach może się zdarzyć, że usłyszymy dźwięk dzwonka. Wtedy po 10 sekundach przybiegnie do nas ta jaskiniowa małpa przebrana za kamerdynera. Da nam jakąś rzecz i odejdzie. Może to być złoto, paliwo nocy, drewno lub jakieś narzędzie/broń. 'Do stworzenia:' - Koszmarny śpiwór - tw. z 4 energii koszmarnych, liny i 10 traw. Jednporazowy. Gdy w nim śpimy zawsze mamy koszmar. - Amulet spokojnej nocy- tw. z fioletowego klejnotu, 4 szt. złota i 6 energii sennych. Gdy idziemy spać możemy zmarnować 25% jego wytrzymałości, żeby nic nam się nie śniło i żebyśmy dostali rano 20 pkt. psyh. - Urealniacz - tw. z 6 złota, 4 energii koszmarnych, 6 enrgii sennych i 1 fioletowego klejnotu. Sprawia, że wynosimy coś ze snu. Np. jeśli śnimy o wydobywaniu złota możemy dostać rano złoto. Jeśli mamy koszmar, to rano istnieje 50% szany, że pojawi się jakiś koszmarny potwór. - Sennik - tw. z 6 papirusów, 8 energii sennych i 2 energii koszmarnych. Sprawia, że jeśli przyśni nam się zwykły sen, to stanie się coś z nim związanego. Np. jeśli znajdziemy we śnie jakąś RZECZ to na mapie pojawi się jej lokalizacja, Zużywa się po 5 snach. - Wygodne posłanie - tw. z śpiwora, 6 sierści królika, 3 lin i 20 traw. Działa jak śpiwór, jednak ma aż 12 użyć. Można go przenosić. 'Nowe potrawy:' - mleko(po wydojeniu) - sprawia, że istnieje tylko 20 procent szansy, że przyśni nam się koszmar (po wypiciu). Działa, jeżeli wypijemy przed samym snem. Wypicie większej ilości nie zwiększy efektu. - ciepłe mleczko - gdy włożymy bukłak z mlekiem do garnka na 2-minuty mleko się zagrzeje( i będzie ciepłe 3 minuty). Po wypiciu szansa na koszmar wynosi tylko 2%. Efekt nie sumuje się. - ciasteczka "Senniczki" - w garnku musi znaleść się conajmniej 1 energia senna i 1 nasionko. Wyklucza się warzywa i mięso. Przykłady: nasionko- energia senna- patyk -patyk nasionko- nasionko -energia senna- jagoda .... itp. Gdy zjemy ciastko "Senniczek" i napijemy się od razu ciepłego mleczka (zadziałą wieczorem lub w nocy) to nasza postać zaśnie i obudzi się rano z PEŁNYM paskiem psyh. 'Nowa postać:' Weronika Pseudonim: Krocząca w snach Motto: "(ziewnięcie) czy już mogę spać?" Bonusy: + W dzień jej psyh. rośnie o 1 na minutę, +/- nie może zasnąć! w żaden sposób. Gdy chce iść spać traci 1-3 punktów psyh. - gdy gotuje mandragorę, nie zaśnie, a straci 10 punktów psyh. +/- gdy zje "Senniczek" i napije się ciepłego mleczka nie zaśnie, ale zregeneruje swoje zdrowie psyh. + ma przedmiot- Senny flet. Może go użyć każdej nocy (raz). Przyzwie w ten sposób 1-4 energii (i sennych ikoszmarnych) Głos: dzwonki słyszane z oddali Życie: 110 Głód: 200 Psyh.: 250 (Zaspana ale poczytalna) Jest małą dziewczynką, o czarnych włosach średniej długości. Ubrana jest w szelki do których ma przywiązanego pluszaka (królika). Wszystko kojarzy jej się ze snem. Np. gdy analizuje królika mówi: "Jaki puchaty słodziak! Może mi się taki przyśni?" Odblokowanie: Gdy postawimy namiot i odejdziemy jest szansa, że po powrocie będzie przy nim stała. Gdy podejdziemy powie : "Próbowałam! Ale znów się nie udało! Ja chce spać!" po czym zniknie. ''"Każdy kiedyś zwariuje" 'Nowe elementy świata: Totemy: - Totem szaleństwa - wszyscy w pobliżu otrzymują -5 psyh./min. Wygląda, jak krzycząca małpa. Ma oczy, które, gdy mamy 50% psychiki zaczynają świecić na czerwono. Po zniszczeniu młotem daje: 2x cięty kamień, 1x koszmarne paliwo, - Totem biedy - wszyscy w pobliżu otrzymują -5 głodu/min. Wygląda jak gruby dzik. Staje się coraz to grubszy, gdy mamy mniej głodu. Dropi 3x cięty kamień, 1x pieczony kąsek, - Totem kalectwa - wszyscy w pobliżu otrzymują 5 obr./min. Wygląda, jak skorpion. Dropi: 2x cięty kamień, 1x maść lecznicza. - tajemniczy totem - gdy zaatakujesz teleportuje w losowe miejsce '''Nowe przedmioty: - buty! - pojawia się nowy slot na buty. Można stworzyć 4 rodzaje butów: - narty - tw. z 6 drewna, 2 liny i 4 skóry świni. Na śniegu jesteśmy o 50% szybsi. Co trzy kroki niszczy się ich 1% - buty z kolcami - tw. z 8 skór świni i 4 krzemieni. Na bagnie jesteśmy o 50% szybsi. Co trzy kroki niszczą się w 2% - pantofle - tw. z 6 skór świni i 6 tłuszczów ( z aktualizacji "Leniwe życie znów się budzi"). Regenerują podczas chodzenia 1 psyh. na krok. Niszczą się w 5 procentach co 10 kroków. - Ogniki - tw. z 12 skór świni, 10 węgla drzewnego i 2 czerwonych kryształów. Gdy idziesz podpalasz wszystko za sobą. Na krok marnują się w 1%. Gdy zostaje ich 5% co sekunde nawet bez chodzenia niszczą się w 1%. Gdy wytrz. spada do 0% gdy jesteśmy w nie ubrani podpalają nas. - kaftan bezpieczeństwa - tw. z 10 skór świni,8 lin i 2 nocnych paliw. Gdy założony psyh. spada o 10/ 2 min.. Nie można w nim używać narzędzi. Halucynacje nie zadają nam obrażeń, gdy nas atakują. Co 10 sekund iszczy się w 2%. Przy ataku halucynacji niszczy się 5% na atak. - kapelusz wariata - tw. z 25 traw, fioletowego klejnotu i krzemienia. Gdy noszony obniża psyh. o 1/min. Podczas noszenia, gdy zaatakuje nas halucynacja zada ona nam tylko 50% obrażeń, a reszte zada najbliższej nam innej istocie. - łuk - tw. z 6 patyków, 5 traw i 1 kóry świni. Broń dystansowa. Do strzelania używamy strzał. Co trzy strzały niszczy się w 5%. - strzała - tw. z patyka, krzemienia i pióra. Zadaje 25 punktów obrażeń przy słabym napięciu łuku i 45 przy mocnym. Wolfgang zadaje odpowiednio 35 i 50 obr. Aby strzelać z łuku strzały muszą być w kołczanie. - kołczan - tw. z 10 skór świni i liny. Nakładamy jak plecak. Niweluje 5% zadawanych na obrażeń. Ma 1 slot do którego wkładamy strzały. - obrońca - tw. z 10 kamieni, 4 kamiennych bloków i łuku (może być zużyty). Wkładamy do niego strzały. Gdy jakaś istodta zbliży się doń, strzeli do niej. 'Nowa postać:' Wiktor pseudonim: Uciekinier z wariatkowa motto: " Buahahahaha" Bonusy: + ma ulubiony kaftan bezpieczeństwa, który się nie zużywa, ale jego założenie powoduje pojawienie się nowej halucynacji - zawsze jego psyh. obniża się o 2/min. + pojawia się przy nim halucynacja- latający królik ze świecącym ogonem. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy. Gdy postanowi zostać z Wiktorem podczas nocy oświetla mu teren. Głos: Dźwięk popsutych organów (:P) Życie: 160 Głód: 200 Psyh.: 40 (zawsze ma halucynacje) Jest zezowatym wariatem z rozczochranymi włosami. Zawsze ma dziwnie powykręcane nogi.' Mówi bez sensu. Np.przy opisywaniu królika mówi: ''"Wafelki i listki? Buahahaha" '''Odblokowanie: Gdy psyh. naszej postaci spadnie do 10, wbiegnie wprost w halucynacje krzycząc: "Małe wielbłądy! Buahahaha" ''po czym zniknie. '''Ciekawostka: 'Każdy jego tekst kończy się na: "Buahahahaha" ,"HAHAHA" lub "Hihihi" | Wiktor miałby wyglądać mniej więcej tak: ''http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Nowe_pliki?limit=500&file=Walter.jpg "Mikstury z zamglonych bagien" 'Nowy biom: Czarne bagna: *Większe niż zwykłe, *Dużo grobów, *Częsta mgła, '''Nowe zjawiska pogodowe: *Mgła- Gdy się pojawi ogranicza widoczność, *Wstrząs sejsmiczny- Pojawia się podczas trzęsień w jaskiniach, powoduje pękanie skał i wywracanie się drzew, 'Nowe moby:' *Wróblowiedźma - Istota, która porusza na skrzydłach (ma je zamiast rąk). Rzuca zaklęcia (podpalenie, zamrożenie, otrucie, spowolnienie, osłabienie, wywołanie mgły lub deszczu), *Spoglądająca macka - Macka bez kolców. Wychodzi, gdy postać się oddala. Dropi oko (oko jeleniocyklopa to teraz także oko). *Dusza - Latająca czaszka. Spawni się w nocy. Zadaje 45 obrażeń. Dropi 1 kość, czaszkę i czasem fragment duszy, *Bożek z bagien- żywa kałuża szlamu. Podpływa do postaci i zadaje jej 15 pkt. obrażeń. Po zaatakowaniu ucieka. Dropi 1 losową murawę. 'Nowe przedmioty:' *Różdżka czaskowa - Tw. z 6 kości i 1 czaszki. Gdy ją trzymamy odejmuje 10 psych./min. Po użyciu zabiera 50 pkt. psych. i tworzy grób. Z grobu tego nie może wyjść duch. *Bęben wezwania - Tw. z 4 kości, 6 kłód i 4 skór. Gdy użyty wzywa Ha-Youe. *Kocioł - Tw. z 6 ciętych kamieni, 6 kłód i 2 koszmarnych paliw. Umożliwia tworzenie mikstur. *Latająca miotła. - Tw. z 20 ściętych traw, 10 żyjących kłód i 5 lin. Umożliwia szybkie przemieszczanie się (latanie). Na sekundę zużywa się w 2 proc. Oznacza to, że można na niej latać 50 sekund. *Kapelusz wiedźmy - tw. z 3 mrocznych paliw, 2 skór i 1 fragmentu duszy. Uniemożliwia spadek psychiki (wyjątkiem jest używanie różdżek, wtedy psychika zużywa się o 50 % mniej). Zużywa się po 1 minucie. Mikstury: Gdy stoimy przy kotle możemy tworzyć mikstury (tylko wtedy). Każda mikstura przy tworzeniu ma 1% szansy, że wybuchnie i zada postaci 60 punktów obrażeń. Lista mikstur: *Mikstura leczenia: Tw. z 3 czerwonych korzeni (do znalezienia na bagnach i sawannach) i 10 płatków. Leczy 30 punktów życia. *Mikstura zatrucia. Tw. z 5 zielonych grzybów, 1 skóry macki i 3 Zielonokwiató (do znalezienia na bagnach). Rzucamy nią we wroga. Zatróa go. Podczas zatrucia wróg otrzymuje 2 obr./sek. przez 2 minuty. *Mikstura odwagi. Tw z 3 Złotopyłków (do znalezienia w jaskiniach i na czarnych bagnach), 2 kamienie i 12 złych kiwatów. Przez 3 minuty otrzymuje tylko 30% do minusowych punktów psychicznych (dotyczy też różdżek). *Mikstura drogi. Tw. z 1 dowolnej murawy, 3 samorodków złota i 1 oka. Przez 2 minuty poruszamy się o 40% szybciej. *Mikstura podglądacza. Tw. z 1 oka, 4 koszmarnych paliw i 3 żyjących kłód. Można wypić w nocy i w jaskiniach. Powoduje, że widzimy w ciemności. *Mikstura świetlików. Tw. z 8 świetlików, 4 świecących bulw i 2 marchewek. Powoduje, że na około nas będą latać świetliki (przez 5 minut). *Mikstura stalowego żołądka. Tw. z 6 mięs, 4 samorodków złota i 6 marmurów. Przez 5 minut nie spada nam głód. *Mikstura zmian. Tw. z 2 dowolnych muraw i 5 koszmarnych paliw. Powoduje, że najbliży teren zmienia się w inny losowy biom. *Mikstura mieszania krwi. Tw. z 10 potwornych mięs, 20 koszmarnych paliw i 1 zmiennika (rośnie na czarnych bagnach). Powoduje zmianę postaci. *Mikstura Ognia -Tw. z 10 popiołu,gorący kamień i 3 koszmarne paliwa.Nie otrzymujemy obrażen od ognia i zamarznięcia (stworzone przez Sylva16). 'Ha-Youe:' *Wzywamy bębnem wezwania. *Wielki wąż pojawiający się wraz ze swoim jeziorkiem. *Nie można od niego odejść. *Zadaje 40 obrażeń i ma 2500 pkt. życia. *Dropi 6 niebieskich kryształów, 5 fragmentó dusz i 3 losowe elementy z działu Gemmologii. 'Nowa postać:' Waverly: Pseudo: Wiedżma z czarnych bagien Motto: "Mgła jest taka męcząca...." Życie: 50 Psych.: 266 Głód: 120 Obrażenia: 0,9 (od obr. wręcz) i 1,5 (od obr. magicznych.) Cechy: Nie potzrebuje kotła do tworzenia mikstur. Częściej spotyka składniki mikstur. Mikstura nie może jej wybuchnąć. Gdy używa różdżek otrzymuje tylko 60% ujemnych punktów psychiki. Odblokowanie: Pojawia się w domku na czarnych bagnach. Gdy go zniszczymy dostaniemy 6 żyjących kłód, 20 desek i dioletowy klejnot. Pojawi się też on z miksturą, która wybuch. Wtedy Waverly zostaje odblokowana. "W poszukiwaniu śmierci" Nowy świat: Katakumby Zejście do katakumb pojawia się w ruinach i w jaskiniach (wygląda jak sterta kości i po rozbiciu MŁOTEM daje 4 kości i 1 czaszkę). Katakumby to głównie sieć mrocznych korytarzy wypełnionych grobami. Chodzą po nich nieumarli. Pojawiają się też sale rytualne na środku których stoi kościany filar. Nowe moby: *'Pancerny szkielet.' Szkielet ubrany w żelazną zbroję i hełm. Walczy dwoma toporami. Zawsze agresywny. Życie: 300 Obrażenia: 30 Szybkość: 4 Bieg: 5 Drop: żelazo 1-2, zbroja żelazna (1%), hełm żelazny (5%), 1-3 kości, czaszka (10%), koszmarne paliwo (1%), *'Szkielet szaman:' Mały szkielet z pióropuszem. Trzyma kość, którą atakuje. Pojawia się w pomieszczeniach z kościanym filarem. Odbudowuje kościany filar. Zdrowie: 35 Obrażenia: 5 Szybkość: 6 Bieg: 10 Drop: 1-3 kości, czaszka (10%), pióropusz (0,5%), koszmarne paliwo (1%), *'Ożywieniec,' Pojawia się w katakumbach. Przemieża korytarze w poszukiwaniu ofiar. Wygląda jak łysy Wilson z grymasem na twarzy, zgnilizną pokrywającą ciało i ranami. Umierają 3 sekundy. Po śmierci przyśpieszają gnicie pobliskich potraw w ekwipunku, oraz maksymalizuje poziom zgnicia potraw leżących na ziemi. Zjada wszystkie artykuły spożywcze jakie znajdzie. Regeneruje w ten sposób zdrowie. Im potrawa bardziej zgnita, tym więcej życia zdregeneruje. Zdrowie: 280 Obrażenia: 50 Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 4 Drop: 3-7 zgnilizna, mięso potwora 1-3, *'Lisz' Potężny nieumarły mag. Rzuca w nas kulami mrocznej energii. Pojawia się po zniszczeniu kościanego filaru. Życie: 1050, Obrażenia: *Mroczne kule: 55 (- 10 psych.) *Wręcz: 35 Szybkość: 6 Bieg: 7 Drop: Różdżka lisza (5%), czaszka, koszmarne paliwo 3-10, fioletowy klejnot, dusza 1-5, Inne zmiany wśród mobów: *Każdy duch dropi od teraz 1 duszę, *Szkielety (zwykłe) poza możliwością używania broni, narzędzi i zbroi mogą też magazynować przedmioty (do 6 typów), Struktury: * Nagrobek: Rozbity młotem daje 1-4 marmuru. Pojawia się w katakumbach i (rzadko) na powierzchni i w ruinach. Po rozbiciu można przekopać jak zwykły grób (daje to 0-5 kości, 0-1 czaszke), co może poskutkować zespawnowaniem się szkieleta. * Szkieletornia: Dół pojawiający się w katakumbach. Co ok. minutę tworzy 1-3 szkieletów. Można ją zakopać. Nie będzie działać przez 3 minuty po czym znów się otworzy. * Filar kości: Pojawia się w katakumbach. Można go atakować (ma 500 pkt. życia/wytrzymałości). Poskutkuje to wezwaniem nieumarłych. Wezwane szkielety-szamani będą go odbudowywać. Po zniszczeniu daje 5-20 kości i 2-5 czaszek. Dodatkowo zostawia po sobie nekromantyczny klejnot. Zniszczenie skutkuje również zamknięciem się pokoju i rozpoczęciem walki z Liszem. * Lampion duszy: Rzadko pojawia się w katakumbach. Daje światło takie, jak pochodnia. Rozbicie bronią lub narzędziem daje 1x dzuszę. Przedmioty: *' Żelazo: ' Nowy odpowiednik złota. Pojawia się od niego cześciej (ze skał), spada podczas trzęsień w podziemiach i jest nam dawany przez króla świń za tanie przedmioty. *' Żelazny hełm: ' Tw.: 10x żelazo. Absorbuje 65% obrażeń. Spowalnia postać w 3,5%. Wytrzymałość równa 550. *' Żelazna zbroja: ' Tw.: 20x żelazo Absorbuje 75,5% obrażeń. Spowalnia w 5%. Wytrzymałość równa 960. *' Siekiera bojowa: ' Tw.: 8x żelazo, 4x patyki, 3x sznur. Zadaje 35 obrażeń. Niszczy się po 40 (niszczenie= 2,5%/uderzenie) uderzeniach. Można nią ścinać drzewo (skuteczność= 110% skuteczności siekiery, z wytrzymałością o 50% większą). *' Różdżka lisza: ' Użycie skutkuje stworzeniem przyjaznego szkieleta bojowego. Zużywa 25 pkt. psych. (+5 za każde kolejne użycie) postaci. Ładuje się 3 minuty. Ma 6 użyć. *' Świeca: ' Tw.: 6x wosk, 1x sznur, Po postawieniu świeci przez 8 minut z mocą równą 50% mocy pochodni. W katakumbach pojawiają się świece, które nigdy się nie zużywają. Zebranie jakiejkolwiek świecy daje nam 1x wosk. Mają sznase na podpalenie pobliskich przedmiotów. *' Czaszkowa latarnia: ' Tw.: 1x czaszka, 1x świeca, Świeci jak świeca. Pali się 8 minut. Po wypaleniu można zebrać (odzyskamy czaszkę) lub włożyć kolejny wkład. Odstrasza pobliskie zwierzęta. Nie może podpalić. Obniżenie psych. podczas stania przy niej = -1/sek. *' Maska nekromanty: ' Tw.: 1x nekromantyczny klejnot, 15x żelaza, 2x dusze. Niszczy się w 5%/min. Gdy używana obniża psychikę (-15/min.), ale sprawia, że wszyscy nieumarli w pobliżu (o ile nie trwa walka z Liszem) są sojusznikami. *' Buty trupa: ' Tw.: 2x nekromantyczne klejnoty, 10x skóra, 4x kość, 2x dusza, Jeżeli śa ubrane- nie niszczą się. W razie śmierci nasza postać staje się duchem i może się przemieszczać (200% szybkości), ale nie może wykonywać interakcji. Po minucie trwania w tym stanie postać zostanie wskrzeszona w miejscu, do którego dotarł jej duch. *' Kosa: ' Można znaleźć ją w grobach lub w katakumbach. Niszczy się w 1%/cios. Zadaje 30 obrażeń. Postać Wolfram Pseudo: Rozkopywacz grobów Motto: "Nie ma nic piękniejszego od śmierci..." Jest bladym mężczyzną ciemnych okularach. Ma krótkie włosy ukryte pod kapeluszem (nałożenie dowolnego innego nakrycia głowy spowoduje zastąpienie go). Życie: 120 Głód: 130 Psych: 250 Cechy: + Psych. rośnie w nocy i przy rozkopywaniu grobów, + Lubią go kruki, + Ma łopatę, która służy TYLKO do rozkopywania grobów, wykrywa je i pokazuje, czy znajduje się w nich duch. - Boi się wody (spadek psych. w wodzie = -5/sek.) - Poparzenie i zamarźniecie następują o 30 sek. szybciej. Odblokowanie: Odnalezienie go w ruinach. "Dom, słodki dom" Nowe moby: *'Lśniąca macka' Spawnuje się podczas pełni. Wychodzi spod ziemi, gdy się oddalimy. Daje swiatło takie, jak pochodnia. Ginie po pierwszym ciosie z broni dystansowej. Drop: 1 skóra macki, *'Kamienny golem,' Pojawia się na biomach kamiennych i wędruje po całej mapie. Niszczy postawione przez nas mury, oraz struktury. Życie: 800 Obrażenia: 70 Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 3 Drop: 8-10 kamienia, 1-4 żelaza, 2 koszmarne paliwa, *'Golem biomu' Pojawia się, gdy koszmarne paliwo leży za długo na ziemi. Zbudowany jest z darni na której powstał (na biomie kamiennym powstaje jego kammienny "brat"). Niszczy mury oraz struktury jak jego kamienny odpowiednik. Życie: 350/400/450 (zależy od budującej go darni), Obrażenia: 35 Szybkość: 4 Bieg: 4 Drop: 1-3 kamienie, 1-5 darni, która go buduje. Nowe struktury: *'Stół architekta:' Tw. 10x cięty kamień, 3x papirus, 10x deska, 1x kompas. Umożliwia tworzenie i umieszczanie elementów budowlanych na obszarze 7x7 (on jest punktem centralnym). *'Piec do przepalania:' Tw.: 6 ciętego kamienia, 2 węgli drzewnych oraz 6 kłód. Umożliwia tworzenie piasku, cegieł i pieczenie. Daje swiatło jak obudowane ognisko. Wymaga dorzucania do ognia. Nowe przedmioty: *'Piasek,' Wypada ze stert pojawiających się na sawannie (wykopywanie łopatą), *'Glina,' Wypada ze stert pojawiających się na wszystkich biomach (wykopywanie łopatą), *'Rosiczka,' Tw.: 1x nasionko, 1x mroczny płatek, 1x koszmarne paliwo. Ozdobna roślinka. W zimie ma kwiaty (zebranie daje 5x płatki), natomiast w lato zjada owady, co skutkuje wyrzuceniem przez nie dropu. Po zjedzeniu owada łąduje się 5 min. . Może zostać zasadzona w doniczce, lub w darni bagiennej. *'Miarka,' Tw.: 1x deska, 1x krzemień, 1x patyk. Gdy jest trzymana pokazuje na ziemi siatkę (składającą się z pól takich, jak podczas wykopywania darni). *'Szkło,' Tw.: 2 kawałki darni sawanny (przepalanie w piecu- daje 3 szt.), Wymagane do tworzenia szyb, *'Cegła:' Tw.: 4 kawałki gliny ( przpealanie w piceu- daje 2 szt.) Wymagana do tworzenia nowych elementów. *'Szklana lampa.' Tw.: 6x szkło, 1 świeca, 2 sznurki. Świeci jak świeczka (czas i moc). Można ją przenosić, lub włączać i wyłączać. Po wypaleniu można wymienić świece. Budowanie Po stworzeniu stołu architekta możemy tworzyć nowe elementy i ustawiać je w zasięgu struktury. Możliwe do ustawienia są: mury, podłogi (jest też możłiwość usuwania podłoża,, jeżeli ma się widły), dachy, struktury (o ile w pobliżu stoi inna, która odblokowuje nam stworzenie następnej, lub jest ona już odblokowana) oraz dodatkowe ozdobniki. Dachy musimy stawiać przy murze, lub przy innym fragmencie dachu. Dach zasłania światło, przez co Grue może nas atakować. Kożystanie ze stołu zwiększa spadek głodu. Nadmiar stworzonych elementów jest przechowywany w ekwipunku postaci. Co można zbudować: *'Drewniany dach:' Tw.: 5x deska (daje 10 kawałków dachu). Solidny dach, który może zostać spalony przez piorun. Zniszczenie ściany podtrzymującej i/lub sąsiednich fragmentów dachu skutkuje zniszczeniem. Rozpada się podczas wstrząsów sejsmicznych. *'Kamienny dach:' tw.: 4x cięty kamień (daje 7 kawałków dachu), Mocny dach. Wytrzymuje uderzenia pioruna. Zniszczenie ściany podtrzymującej i/lub sąsiednich fragmentów dachu skutkuje rozpadnięciem się na 4 kamienie, które mogą ranić postać podczas upadku. Rozpada się podczas wstrząsów sejsmicznych. *'Dachówka:' Tw.: 6x cegła (daje 4 kawałki dachu), Wytrzymała na pioruny. Nie zadaje obrażeń po zniszczeniu. Rozpada się podczas wstrząsów sejsmicznych. *'Dach szklany:' Tw.: 10x szkło (daje 5 kawałków dachu), Niszczony przez piorun i wstrząsy sejsmiczne. Przepuszcza światło w dzień. Po zniszceniu zadaje dużo obrażeń. *'Ceglany mur:' Tw.: 10x cegła (daje 5 kawałków muru). Mur wytrzymały tak jak kamienny. Niszczony przez wstrząsy sejsmiczne. *'Okno:' Tw.: 5x szkło, 6x deska. (daje 2) Umieszczane na murze. Wprowadza światło do pomieszczeń. Można na nim umieścić do 3 doniczek. *'Łóżko:' Tw.: 15x jedwab, 12x deska, 8 dowolnych piór. Umożłiwia spanie. Rozpada się po 45 użyciach. Po uzyciu psychika +10 (podczas pełni -5). *'Wisząca pochodnia:' Tw.: 1 pochodnia, 2 sznury, 1 deska. Świeci jak zwykła pochodnia. Doczepiana do muru. Może podpalić mur drewniany i trawiasty. Po zużyciu można włożyć nową pochodnie (bez potrzeby zużywania nowych sznurów i deski). *'Drzwi:' Tw.: 6 desek, 2 żelaza. Umożliwiają zamykanie pomieszczeń. Umieszczane na ścianie. Mają 120 pkt. życia. Mogą zostać spalone, zniszczone przez potwora lub z użyciem siekiery. Inne zmiany: *Podczas wtrząsów sejsmicznych wszystkie mury, nie licząc tulecytowego, rozpadają się, *Duchy mogą przechodzić przez każdy mur, chyba, że pod rugiej stronie położona jest dusza. *Duchy mogą kraść dusze, które leżą na ziemi. Poskutkuje to pojawieniem się następnej nocy nowego ducha. *Gdy koszmarne paliwo leży na ziemi więcej niż 3 dni, poskutkuje to pojawieniem się golema, lub zmienieniem pobliskiego królika w bestię. Dodatkowo wszystkie pobliskie kwiatki zmienią się w złe. *Gdy na ziemi leży dusza, to po 12 minutach zmieni się w ducha "Nic już nie będzie takie samo" Nowy biom: Pustynia: Wsytępuje tu nowa darń- pustynna, sterty piasku oraz kaktusy i szkielety (zwierząt i ludzkie). Na pustyni: *Pragnienie spada 15% szybciej, *Porażenie słoneczne następuje o 30 sek. szybciej, *Jeżeli menażka leży na ziemi dłużej niż 3 minuty, to co minutę będzie z niej znikać porcja wody, Struktury pustyni: Kaktus: Ma 3 etapy wzrostu (młody kaktus- po zasadzeniu, rozwinięty kaktus- dojrzały, oraz kwitnący kaktus). Możemy go zniszczyć siekierą, przez co pozostawi w ziemi fragment, który dalej rośnie. Można wykopać łopatą, co da jego sadzonkę. Zbytnie zbliżenie powoduje otrzymanie 5 obrażeń. Dropi: Młody kaktus: 1x kawałek kaktusa, Rozwinięty kaktus: 5x kawałek kaktusa, Kwitnienie: 5x kawałek kaktusa, 1-3 kwiaty kaktusa. Kawałek kaktusa: Po zjedzeniu daje nam 5pkt głodu i 5pkt pragnienia. Gnije 5 dni. Pieczony kaktus: Pieczony jak mięso i warzywa. Daje 10 pkt. głodu, 5pkt. psychiki i 1pkt. pragnienia. Gnije 6 dni. Kwiat kaktusa: Po zjedzeniu daje 1 pkt. głodu, 5 pkt. psychiki i 2 pkt. zdrowia. Gnije 3 dni. Sadzonka kaktusa: Po zjedzeniu daje 5pkt. głodu i 5pkt. pragnienia. Można użyć jako paliwa. Po 15 dniach uschnie (w ekwipunku) i pozostawi patyk. Zwierzęcy szkielet: Pojawia się na pustyni, jak zwykły szkielet. Można rozbić go młotem, co da 1-10 kości. Może być szkieletem: królika, pająka, jeleniocyklopa, pajęczej królowy, świni, merma, żaby, wysokiego ptaka. Nowe moby: Szaman: Życie: 120 Obrażenia: 15 Szybkości: Teleportuje się. Czas teleportacji: 2 sek. Moze teleportować się co 30 sek. na odległość do 15 stóp. Drop: 1% laska szamana, 2 losowe pióra. Niska istota o drewnainej masce. Trzyma swoje berło. Pojawia się w losowych obozowiskach, które mają ognisko, skrzynię oraz losowy totem. Potrafi wytworzyć promień, który wysysa z postaci 1 psychikę i 3 głodu/ sek. Potrafi też przywołać magiczny piorun, który uderzy w miejsce, gdzie stoi. Uderzenie pioruna zadaje nam 25 obrażeń. Turlająca się larwa: Życie: 50 Obrażenia: 5 Szybkość: 7 Bieg: 9 Drop: 1 mięso potwora, 1% fioletowy klejnot. Mała kulista larwa, która podskakuje z nogi na nogę. Jest neuteralna, ale moze za nami iść. Atakuje swoim długim językiem, lub szarżą, podczas której się turla. Pryzmatyczny golem: Życie: 500 Obrażenia: 50. Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 4 Drop: 1 pryzmat, 5 kamienia, Kamienna istota o pryzmatach rozmieszczonych na całym ciele, w tym na rękach. Może skupiać światło, co skutkuje podpaleniem postaci oraz pobliskiego terenu. Pojawia się blisko wejść do jaskiń. Nie atakuje światłem w nocy. Rekin piaskowy: Życie: 230 Obrażenia: 70 Szybkość: 5 Bieg: 12 Drop: 3 mięsa potwora, 4 kły, 5% płetwa rekina. Rekin wielkości Bawoła. Ma kolor czarny, z szarym brzuchem. Jego ciało jest krótkie. Pojawia się na pustyniach. Wystawia nad piasek swoją płetwę, po czym na nas szarżuje. Gdy jets blisko, wyskakuje i otwiera szczękę, przez co po trafieniu otrzymujemy dodatkowe 5 obrażeń, a w razie nietrafienia, może zanurkować pod ziemię, lub zacznie się pbracać, co spowoduje, że zada normalne obrażenia, ale po nietrafieniu przez kilka sekund będzie podskakiwał na powierzchni, zanim znów zanurkuje wgłąb piasku. Yeti: Życie: 366 Obrażenia: 50 Szybkość: 5 Bieg: 6 Drop: 5 futra, 4 kąski, 2 mięsa, Duża, czteroręka istota. Ma niebieską skórę i białe futro na barkach, nogach, głowie i przedramionach. Smokożaba: Życie: 70 Obrażenia: 30 Szybkość: 6 Bieg: 8 Drop: 2 żabie udka, 1 mięso, 2 kły. Pojawia sie w zimie na bagnach. Wygląda jak smok z nogami żaby, "płetwą" na grzbiecie i Krótkim ogonie. Nie ma skrzydeł. Posiada niebiesko-zieloną skórę. Tak jak żaba, może wyrzucać przedmioty z ekwipunku, a dodatkowo moze zionąć ogniem, przez co podpali postać. Wiedźmownica: Życie: 140 Obrażenia: 15 Szybkość: 8 Bieg: 8 Drop: 1 dusza, 1 czaszka, 1 koszmarne paliwo. Blada kobieta w czarnych szatach. Lewituje. Pojawia się podczas pełni na cmentarzach. Wzywa widmowe oblicza. Widmowe oblicze: Życie: 15 Obrażenia: 30 Szybkość: 10 Drop: 10% dusza Mała, półprzezroczysta czaszka, która lata za nami i zadaje nam obrażenia. Daje słabe światło. Pustynny uszak: Życie: 10 Szybkość: 8 Mały królik w kolorze beżowym. Na szerokie uszy. Pojawia się z nor na pustyni. Nowe przedmioty: Laska szamana: Wytrzymałość: 10 użyć, Psychika: -15/użycie. Cecha: W wybrane miejsce uderza piorun Pryzmatyczna laska: Poziom: Presticylindrator. Tworzenie: 5x drewna, 2x pryzmat, 3x koszmarne paliwo, Wytrzymałość: 5 uzyć Psychika: -25/ładowanie oraz -5/użycie. Cecha: Po pierwszym uztyciu (w dzień na powierzchni!) ładuje się, a po następnym sprawia, że przez 2,5 minuty nad postacią unosi się krąg światła. Rekini topór bojowy: Poziom: Silnik alchemiczny, Tworzenie: 8 patyków, płetwa rekina, 2 liny. Wytrzymałość: 110 użyć. Obrażenia: 65 Nie umożliwia ścinania drzew, jak żelazny topór. Zwierciadło dusz: Poziom: Antyczna maszyna Tworzenie: 8 dusz, 6 kości, 10 koszmarnych paliw. Wytrzymałość: 2 użycia Cecha: Po pierwszym użyciu niszczy wszystkie pobliskie duchy nieodwracalnie (łącznie z Abigail!). Za każdego ducha płącimy 15.pkt. psychiki. Po kolejnym użyciu powoduje, że wszystkie istoty na ekranie otrzymują obrażenia równe: ilość zniszconych dusz x 25 . Dodatkowo zostaje zabrane 50% aktualnej psychiki. Zabrane punkty zostają pomnożone przez 2 i wliczają się w obrażenia, które zostaną zadane. Inne zmiany: *Zwykłe szkielety też da się zniszcyć. Daje to 5 kości i czaszkę (25%). *Mała gwiazda gaśnie, gdy w zimie zacznie padać śnieg (po 15 sek.). "Poradnik przetrwania" Nowe moby: Sealrus: Życie: 50 (młody), 100 (dorastający), 250 (dorosły) Obrażenia: 10 (dorastający), 45 (dorosły) Drop: 2x kąsek (młody), 1x mięso, 10% kieł, 2 tłuszcze, 1 skóra foki (dorastający), kieł, 3x mięso, 6x tłuszcz, 4x skóra foki, Pojawiają się w czasie: 3 dni przed zimą> zima> 3 dni po zimie, W czasie zimy mają okres godowy trwający 3 dni. Wyskakują zmorza. Wyglądają jak foki z kłąmi morsa. Mają zawsze zamknięte oczy. Ruinny ptak: Życie: 5 Drop: po 1 z każdych piór, 1% kolejny komplet piór, 10% Zębatka Pojawia się w runach. Jest mechaniczny. Na skrzydłach i ogonie ma podoczepiane pióra zwykłych ptaków. Aby go zachęcić do wejścia w pułapkę, trzeba do niej położyć jakiś przedmiot grobowy, złoto lub tulecyt. Nowe przedmioty: Pułapka na świnie: Zakładka: Przetrwanie Poziom: 1 Tworzenie: 5x lina, 6x deska, 2x żelazo. Użycia: 4 Po ustawieniu i położeniu przynęty przyciąga świnie. Świnia, która na nią wejdzie zostaje uwięziona na 6 minut. Może poruszać się tylko na odległość 3 kroków od pułapki. Świnię można zabić lub nakarmić, aby zostałą oswojona. Potrójna suszarnia: Zakładka: Jedzenie, Poziom: 2 Tworzenie: 6x deska, 9x lina, 3x żalazo. Można na niej suszyć do 3 sztuk mięsa. Wilcze doły: Zakładka: Walka, Poziom: 1 Tworzenie: 10x ścięta trawa, + Łopata (25%) Tworzona jak struktury. Aby wytworzyć potrzeba łopaty. Zużyje się ona w 25%. Gdy jakaś istota wejdzie na wilcze doły, wpadnie do nich i zgnie (nie licząc naczelnych). Nie zdobędziemy wtedy żadnego drop'u. Aby znów możnabyło użyć, potrzeba 10 ściętych traw. Zachęcająca kość: Zakładka: Magia, Poziom: 3 Tworzenie: 1x kość, 3x koszmarne paliwo, 3x mroczny płatek, Po ułożeniu na ziemi, może zostać zjedzona przez psa gończego (zwykłego). Jest wtedy 80%, że oswoi się. Oswojenie trwa do momentu śmierci zwierzęcia, lub do momentu, gdy od oswojenia upłynie 6 dni. Obserwujący ogród, Zakładka:Walka, Poziom: 3 Tworzenie: 1x mięsista bulwa, 1x oko, 15x nasiono, 10x koszmarne paliwo, Tworzy w wybranym miejscu wabiącą roślinę. Jest ona barwy niebieskiej. Obserwujące rośłiny mają tęczówki tegoż koloru. Nie będą nas atakować. Będą to jednak robić z wrogami. Po kliknięciu wabiącej rośliny, odda nam ona loot ze wszystkich zabitych. Ogród po maksymalnym rozrośnięciu się, porasta okrąg o promieniu ok. 12 kroków. Dzida, Zakładka: Walka, Poziom: 1 Tworzenie: 4x żelazo, 4x krzemień (daje 4 dzidy) Można nią rzucać. Zadaje 10-25 obrażeń. Flara: Zakładka: Światło, Poziom: 2 Tworzenie: 6x węgiel, 8x płatek, 15x popiół, Gdy jest trzymana w ręce i zostanie użyta, zacznie się świecić (1minuta). Nie można jej włożyć do ekwipunku. Może być przez ten czas trzymana w ręce, albo leżeć na ziemi. Krona władcy cieni: Zakładka: Artefakty, Poziom: 5 Tworzenie: 4x fioletowy klejnot, 50x żelazo, 35x koszmarne palwio, 1x nekromantyczny kamień, Gdy jest noszona, daje pole siłowe jak korona tulecytowa. Ma ono wytrzymałość równą 1000. Można je wyłączyć. Wtedy korona traci 5% wytrzymałości, za każde 100 obrażeń zadanych postaci. Rozpadnie się ona także, gdy pole siłowe zostanie zniszczone i mine minuta. Korona generuje światło i uniemożłiwia spadek psychiki. Golem tulecytowy: Zakładka: Artefakty, Poziom: 5 Tworzenie: 15x tulecyt, 1x serce golema, 40x koszmarne paliwo. Obrażenia: 150 Życie: 6500 Szybkość: Ta sama, co postać. Łup: 10x tulecyt, 2x czerwony klejnot, 1x koszmarne paliwo, Wysoka istota, która podąża za postacią i pomaga jej walczyc i wydobywać. Regeneruje zdrowie psychiczne postaci o 2/min. . Można go naprawiać każdym przedmiotem (1-50 zregenerowanego zdrowia). Serce golema: Zakładka: Magia, Poziom: 4 Tworzenie: 10x czerwony klejnot, 5x koszmarne paliwo, 1x nekromantyczny klejnot, Poradnik przetrwania: Zakładka: - Poziom: - Tworzenie: - Można ją znaleźć na mapie już od 1 dnia. Zazwyczaj pojawia się do 150 kroków od postaci. Po przeczytaniu daje 10 psychiki i odblokowuje 3 losowe przedmioty z zakładki przetrwanie oraz 1-5 innych przedmiotów poziomu 1. Kamień snu: Zakładka: Magia, Poziom: 3 Tworzenie: 1x fioletowy klejnot, 10x żelazo, 1x koszmaren paliwo, Jeżeli zaśniesz, możesz wybrać, jaki ma przysnic ci się sen (z tych, jakie już się śniły). Kostur snu: Zakładka: Magia: Poziom: 4 Tworzenie: 1x pryzmat, 5x koszmarne paliwo, 2x żywa kłoda, 5x energia senna. Psychika: -10/użycie. Użycia: 3 Usypia wybranego wroga. Zawsze wystarcza 1 strzał. Koszmarna peleryna: Zakładka: Artefakt, Poziom: 5 Tworzenie: 20x jedwab, 2x fioletowy klejnot, 10x energia koszmarna, Psychika: -5/min. Po nałożeniu na slot torsu, sprawia, że w razie otrzymania obrażeń traci 10% wytrzymałości, ale przyzywa jedną z koszmarnych istot do pomocy. Kolczaste kulki: Zakładka: Przetrwanie, Poziom: 1 Tworzenie: 3x żelazo, 5x cierń, Jeżeli się je położy, to po nastąpieniu na nie postaci lub wroga, zadają 5 obrażeń/sek. Gruba kurtka: Zakładka: Ubrania Poziom: 2 Tworzenie: 1x przybory do szycia, 10x skóra foki, 8x tłuszcz, 4x lina, Chroni przed zimnem przez: 360 sek. (!) Spowalnia o 15%. Redukuje 90% obrażeń. Niszczenie: 1% za każde 25 otrzymanych obrażeń, 1% za każde 45 kroków. Lodówka turystyczna: Zakładka: Przetrwanie, Poziom: 2 Tworzenie: 15x żelazo, 15x skóra foki, 8x przekładnia, Działa jak lodówka. Można nosić ją jak plecak. Każdy cios zadany w plecy postaci, sprawia, że wypada z niej kilka przedmiotów, jednak postać otrzymuje tylko 10% obrażeń. Lodówa niszczy sie po otrzymaniu 3 ciosów. Można postawić ją tymczasowo na ziemi. Magiczna farma: Zakładka: Jedzenie, Poziom: 4, Tworzenie: 8x kupa, 5x żywa kłoda, 4x koszmarne paliwo, 10x szkło. Wszystko rośnie na niej 20% szybciej. Produkty nie psują się przez 2 dni po zerwaniu. Można na niej uprawiać normalnie w zimie. Inne zmiany: *Ciernie na bagnach po zniszceniu dają 1-3 cierni, a kolczaste drzewa 5-10. Plakat: Wilson biegnie w naszą stronę. W ręce trzyma 3 dzidy. Drugą ręką wysypuje z woreczka kolczaste kulki. U jego boku biegnie oswojony pies gończy. W tle widać jeleniocyklopa, który ginie zabity przez obserwujący ogród. Widać także Krampusa, który wpada w wilcze doły. Niebo "Więcej okropności świata" Nowe moby: Mechaniczny pion: Typ: Agresywny, Życie: 150 Obrażenia: 25 Szybkość: 3, Bieg: 6 Drop: przekładnie, 15% czerwony kryształ, Wygląda jak miedziane jajo. Gdy podejdziemy rozkłada sie. Ma 4 nogi, które wyglądają jak pajęcze. Ma skrzydła i dziób. Żółty pies gończy: Typ: Agresywny, Życie: 200 Obrażenia: 25 Szybkość: 7 Bieg: 10 Drop: 15% żółty kryształ, mięso potwora, 15% kieł, Wygląda jak zwykły pies. Ma żółte akcenty. Podczas każdej burzy (zaczynając od 3) jest 5% (+ 2% x numer burzy), że się pojawi. Od 10 burzy jest zawsze 50% szans na pojawienie się drugiego i 10% szans na pojawienie się 3. Zwykły pies zmienia sie w niego, gdy zostanie porażony piorunem. Po śmierci w pobliżu uderza piorun. Zielony pies gończy: Typ: Neutralny, Życie: 200 Obrażenia: 15 Szybkość: 6 Bieg: 7 Drop: 10% Zielony kryształ, mięso potwora, 15% kieł, 50% nasiono, Wygląda jak zwykły pies. Ma zielone akcenty. Jest 0,1% że pojawi się po zebraniu upraw z pola. Zwykły pies zmienia się w niego, gdy zje 10 dowolnych warzyw lub 7 potraw warzywnych. Co 10 dni jest 15% szansy, że na mapie pojawi się ich 1-3. Gdy stoi blisko pola, wzrost roślin +10% szybszy. JEżeli zabijemy go, uprawy na pobliskich polach uschną. Fioletowy pies gończy: Typ: Agresywny, Życie: 350 Obrażenia: 50 Szybkość: 6, Bieg: 7 Drop: fioletowy klejnot, 2x mięso potwora, 1 koszmarne paliwo, kieł, Większy od zwykłego psa. Ma fioletowe akcenty. Gdy psychika spada do 0, najbliższy pies gończy zmienia sie w fioletowego psa gończego. Jeżeli pies gończy przebywa za długo przy koszmarnym paliwie, także nastąpi przemiana. Gdy umrze, pojawi się halucynacja. Pomarańczowy pies gończy: Typ: Agresywny, Życie: 100 Obrażenia: 10 Szybkość: 8 Bieg: 9 Drop: 20% pomarańczowy klejnot, mięso potwora, 15% kieł, Pojawia się, gdy podczas ataku psów nasz głód < 40%. Wygląda jak zwykły. Ma pomarańczowe akcenty. Jego obecność sprawia, że głód postaci spada o 3x szybciej. Gdy umiera, postać traci 50% maksymalnego poziomu głodu. Gnijący pies: Typ: Agresywny, Życie: 40 Obrażenia: 25 Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 4 Drop: 10x zgnilizna, 1 kieł, Wygląda, jak pies, który ma ponadrywaną skórę. Ma zgniłozielony kolor. Pojawia sie, gdy zabijemy psa gończego w pełnię. Po śmierci sprawia, że pobliskie jedzenie traci 25% poziomu gnicia. Skorupiak: Typ: Neutralny, Życie: 650 Obrażenia: 40 Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 3 Drop: 5x mięso kraba, 1% zbroja kraba, Wygląda jak wielki krab, która ma dwoje nóg i dwie ręce. Główa schowana jest w skorupie. Widać tylko świecące się oczy. Wyskakuje z morza. Będzie atakować tych, którzy są wobec nas agresywni. Przedmioty: Mięso kraba: Życie: 1 Głód: 5 Psychika: 1 Pieczone mięso kraba: Życie: 5 Głód: 10 Psychika: 5 Zbroja kraba: Slot: Tors, Absorbcja obrażeń: 85% Wytrzymałość: 2500 Spowolnienie: 10% Sałatka krabowa: Poziom: Garnek, Wymagane: Conajmniej 2 mięsa z kraba i jedno warzywo. Możliwości: Mięso z kraba + Mięso z kraba + Warzywo + Warzywo Mięso z kraba + Mięso z kraba + Mięso z kraba + Warzywo Życie: 30 Głód: 50 Psychika: 10 Plakat Na ziemi leży Woodie. Nad nim stoi fioletowy pies gończy i szcerzy kły. W tle widać Skorupiaka, który powstrzymuje resztę nowych psów. Jedynie zielony pies siedzi przy działce rolnej (lewa krawędź) i wącha kwiatek. Drugi skurupiak wyskakuje z morza. "Legenda" Nowe LEGENDARNE (L) przedmioty: Legendarne przedmioty, to specjalne artefakt. Trzeba je znaleźć, lub zabić odpowiedniego wroga. Mają one specjalne warunki niszczenia. Mają ograniczoną ilość na mapę. Tworzą komplety. Nowe moby: Kościany rycerz: Życie: 380 Obrażenia: 42 Szybkość: 4 (6)* - (bieg) Drop: 1-3x kość, 1x czaszka, 1% Tarcza bólu, 0,5% Zbroja legend. 0,8% Ostrze bólu, Komenda: "Bone_Knight" Pojawia się w katakumbach. Atakuje swoim mieczem, co zabiera każdorazowo 5pkt. psychiki. Wygląda jak szkielet, który ma peły hełm na głowie (jest ona mniejsza, niż u zwykłych szkieletów). Jest ubrany w Zbroje Legend i trzyma OStrzę Bólu. Wyjąca okropność: Życie: 740 Obrażenia: 76 Szybkość: 5 (8) Drop: 6x mięso potwora, 3x kieł, 1% Księżycowy szpon. Komenda: "Wolf" Podczas każdej pełni jest 3% ( +numer pełni ) na jego pojawienie się. Wyje, co sprawia, że nawet będąc daleko, psychika spada szybciej. Wygląda jak wielki Świniołak z głową wilka. Nowy slot: Slot tarczy. Umożliwia założenie chroniącej przed obrażeniami tarczy. Nowe przedmioty: Tarcza Bólu (L): Gdy trzymana w ręce: Absorbcja obrażeń: 90% Co 400 otrzymanych obrażeń niszczy się w 1%. Gdy stworzenie nas zaatakuje, otrzyma 10% obrażeń, które skierował w naszą stronę. Max. 1 na mapę. Komenda: "Shield_Dark" Zbroja legend (L) : Gdy założona: Absorbcja obrażeń: 95% Co 550 otrzymanych obrażeń niszczy się w 1% Daje regenerację zdrowia na poziomie 3/min. Regeneracja ma jednak ładunek, który zasila ja przez 5 minut. Po tym czasie następuje okres ładowania trwający 10 min. Max. 1 na mapę. Komenda: "Legendary_armor" Ostrze bólu (L) : Obrażenia: 100 Gdy zaatakujemy przeciwnika, otrzymuje on przez 5 sek. 5 obrażeń/ sek. Niszczy się po zadaniu 10000 obrażeń. Max. 1 na mapę. Komenda: "Sword_Dark" Komplet walki perfekcyjnej: Składa się z Ostrza bólu, Tarczy Bólu i Zbroi Legend. Zestaw absorbuje 100% obrażeń, daje regenerację tak, jak sama zbroja legend (zwiększona o 2 zdrowia/ min.). Niszczenie się wszystkich elementów jest słabsze o 5%. Księżycowy szpon (L): Obrażenia: 50 (Dzień), 75 (wieczór), 120 (noc). Zadaje obrażenia zależne od pory dnia. Max. 2 na mapę. Niszczy się co 2 ciosy w 1%. Komenda: "Moon" Amulet z kłów (L): Jest 0,5% szansy, że wypadnie z Świniołaka. Max. 1 na mapę. Gdy noszony na slocie torsu, powoduje, że Grue nie może nas zaatakować. Niszczy się w 1% co 2 kroki w mroku. Komenda: "Amuletofdarkness" Zestaw pełni: Składa się ze Księżycowego Szponu i Amuletu z kłów. Sprawia, że w mroku widzimy teren na 3 kroki od siebie. Jednocześnie w mroku jesteśmy o 10% szybsi i nie możemy mieć zmniejszonej psychiki przez noc. Spowalnia niszczenie przedmiotów wchodzących w jego skład o 15%. Drewniana tarcza: Zakładka: Walka Poziom: 1 Tw. 6x deska, 3x żelazo, Absorbcja obrażeń: 35% Wytrzymałość: 300 Komenda: "Shield_Wood" Żelazna tarcza: Zakładka: Walka Poziom: 2 Tw. 8x żelazo, 3x skóra, Absorbcja: 50% Wytrzymałość: 650 Komenda: "Iron_Shield" Pryzmatyczna tarcza: Zakładka: Magia Poziom: 3 Tw. 5x pryzmat, Absorbcja: 60% Wytrzymałosć: 1500 Komenda: "Prism_Shield" CIEKAWOSTKA: *Teraz wszystkie istoty dropiące skórę, dropi to samo, a świnie dodatkowo wyrzucają 1-2 szt. świńskiej skóry (tej, co dotychczas). Aureola: Zakładka: Artefakty, Poziom: 5 Tw. 240x złoto, 6x żółty kryształ Absorbuje 100% obrażeń. Daje stałą regenerację zdrowia 3pkt/3min. Niszcy się w 1% za każde 670 obrażeń. Zawsze zostaje wytrzymała w 1%. W takim wypadku nie działa nic, poza opcją wskrzeszenia. Jeżeli postać ma na głowie aureolę z czasie śmierci, to wszystkie istoty wokół zostają uśpione, a postać wraca do życia. Daje słabe światło. "W świecie mrozu, ciepła i koszmarów" Zmiany związane z DLC:Edytuj *Ciepełko występuje teraz jak przegrzanie. Jest jednak wzmocnione na biomach: pustynnym, kamiennym, sawannowym. Przegrzanie daje takie same szkody, jak ciepełko. *Rozłożyste drzewa pojawiają się teraz na każdym biomie, poza kamiennym, *Jeziora pojawiają się częściej, Nowości:Edytuj Nowe biomy/miejsca:Edytuj Grota: Jaskienie są w niektórych miejscach podzielone ścianami. Jest szansa, iż pojawi się pokój z dużą ilością stalagmitów, skał i świecących roślin, Kwasowa grota: Pojawia się zamiast niektórych grot. Znajdują się w nich darnie: kwasowej skały, zalewanej kwasowej skały, kwasowego jeziora. Pierwsza, wygląda jak popękana bardzo darń kamienna, druga, jak darń kamienna z wgłębieniami. Jeżeli znajduje się blisko jeziora kwasowego, to co jakiś czas będzie się zamieniać w jego darń (nietrwale). Przemiana następuje tylko w obecności jeziora, lub innego zalanego kamienia. Darń kwasowego jeziora nie może zostać wykopana. Stanięcie na niej powoduje, że postać otrzymuje 80 obrażeń/ sek. Lądolód: Pojawia się czasem w zimie. Jest bardzo wysoki. Gdy pojedziemy blisko, będziemy mogli się na niego wspiąć po linie. GDy się roztopi wiosną, zaleje pobliski teren i stworzy tymczasowe jezioro. Może przemieszczać się powoli, tratując napotkane elementy. Moby:Edytuj Lodowy demon: Pojawia się na lądolodzie i blisko niego. Życie: 300 Obrażenia: 35 Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 8 Drop: 1% lodowe serce, 3x lód (DLC), 6x sopel, Wyglądem, przypomina schylonego, chudego człowieka. Zbudowany jest z lodowych kolców. Potrafi zamrozić postać na 5 sek. W jego pobliżu zamarzamy szybciej. Pomiot: Życie: 890 Obrażenia: 70 Szybkość: 2 Bieg: 2 Drop: 1x śluz, 1% macka pomiota, Wygląda, jak niekształtna zielonkawa masa. Posiada 2 macki i kilkanaście otworów gębowych. Pluje kwasem na odległość do 5 stóp. .Pojawia się w kwasowych grotach. Daje światło. Jest odporny na kwas. Ignoruje 25% ochrony pancerza. Żniwiarz: Życie: 1500 Obrażenia: 25% Aktualnego zdrowia. W przypadku, gdy zdrowie = <25% max. zdrowia, zabija. Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 4 Drop: 5% Kosa żniwiarza, 3x energia koszmarna, 2x koszmarne paliwo, 5x dusza, Pojawia się w specjalnym pomieszczeniu w katakumbach. Zamurowane ono jest kolumnami z czaszek. Po ich rozbiciu zacznie nas gonić. Gdy zginie, pojawi się ponownie po ok. 15 minutach. Wszystkie istoty, poza nieumarłymi i mechanicznymi, boją się go. Pirania gończa: Życie: 150 Obrażenia: 15 Szybkość: 5 Bieg: 6 Drop: 1x kieł, 2x łuska piranii, Wygląda jak pies gończy z łuskami i głową piranii. Pojawia się, gdy podczas ataku psów gończych,psychika < 60% a morze blisko. Podczas jednego ataku, może ich się pojawić 1-4. Hydra: Życie: 800/ głowa, Obrażenia: 40 Drop: 1x kieł/ głowa, 3x porosty/ głowa, 6x mięso potwora/ głowa, Pojawia się, gdy psychika < 50%, a my stoimy dłuzej, niż 5 minut przy brzegu. Wystawia z wody głowę. Gdy ją zniszczymy, pojawią się dwie. Jeżeli odejdziemy od brzegu, odpłynie i jest szansa, iż pojawi się, gdy znów podejdziemy. Zawsze walczymy z tą samą hydrą. Maksymalnie może mieć 16 głów. Zasięg ataku obejmuje do 7 stóp od brzegu. Tulecytowa obserwująca macka: Życie: 50 Obrażenia: 35 Drop: 1x oko, 1x fragment tulecytu, 1% tulecyt, Pojawia się w ruinach. Wygląda podobnie, jak obserwująca macka, tylko, że jej skóra pokryta jest tulecytem. Strzela do nas jak Tulecytowy Strażnik i ukrywa się po naszym odejściu. Kościany pies: Życie: 10 Obrażenia: 5 Szybkość: 3 Bieg: 4 Drop: 1x kość, 5% kieł, Wygląda jak szkielet psa gończego. Pojawia się w katakumbach. Jest też 1% szansy, że pojawi się po zabiciu psa gończego w pełnię. Koszmarne fatum: Życie: 1 Obrażenia: 1 życie, 15 psychika, Szybkość: 6 Bieg: 7 Drop: 1x dusza, 1x energia koszmarna, 5% czaszka Wygląda jak latająca czaszka, którą otaczają fioletowe płomienie. Jest szansa, iż zniknie na kilka sekund, po czym pojawi się blisko nas. Spawnuje się na mrocznych bagnach, Mechaniczny pies gończy: Życie: 200 Obrażenia: 10 Szybkość: 7 Bieg: 9 Drop: 1x przekładnia, 10% źółty klejnot, Pojawia się w ruinach. Wygląda jak zwykły pies, jednak zmechanizowany. Koszmarna plaga: Życie: 5/osobnik, Obrażenia: 3 /osobnik, Szybkość: 7 Bieg: 7 Drop: 1% koszmarne paliwo/osobnik, Gdy poziom psychiki nieski, na bagnach pojawiają się roje komarów, które zostają przemienione w bardzo agresywne bestie. Latają grupami 5-15 osobników. Zamiast wybuchać krwią, wybuchają koszmarnym paliwem, przez co psychika postaci znacznie spada. Odmieniona mandragora: Życie: 24 Obrażenia: 1 Szybkość: ta sama, co postać, Drop: 1x koszmarne paliwo, 1x mandragora, Gdy mandragora zbliży się zbytnio, do leżącego na ziemi koszmarnego paliwa, może je zjeść. W takim wypadku urośnie i stanie się agresywna. Zamrożona straszliwość: Życie: 12000 Obrażenia: 120 Szybkość: 10 Bieg: 13 Drop: Tajemniczy amulet, 10x kieł, Gdy pojawi się lodowiec, jest szansa, że ta istota będzie w nim zamrożona. Przypomina olbrzymiego węża z ostrymi zębami. Wielkością przypomina 5 antycznych strażników. Gdy lodowiec stopnieje, zacznie przemierzać mapę. Wszystko co napotka, niszczy. Będzie starał się uciec do morza. Koszmar bagien: Życie: 500 Obrażenia: 30 Szybkość: 2 Bieg: 3 Drop: 2-3 bagienne murawy, 15% latarnia dusz, 1x dusza, Tajemnicza istota z bagien, w okół której latają dusze. Ma latarnię, która obniża psychikę postaci. Gdy latarnia gaśnie, łapie jedną z pobliskich dusz i dokłada paliwa. Ghul: Życie: 375 Obrażenia: 10 Szybkość: 8 Bieg: 9 Drop: 1x mięso potwora, 1-2x żelazo, Pojawia się w katakumbach i blisko rozkopanych grobów w czasie pełni. Wygląda podobnie jak zombie. Ma bardzo jasną karnacje i mniej ran. Struktury:Edytuj Czaszkowy filar, Trzy takie filary blokują wejście do pomieszczenia ze żniwiarzem. Po zniszczeniu daje 3 czaszki. Zamrożony fragment dysku: Pojawia się na lodowcu. Może pojawić się TYLKO raz. Po zniszczeniu młotem przywołuje lodowego demona i dropi Mroźny fragment tajemniczego dysku.Tulecytowa trumna: Pojawia się w ruinach. Po rozbiciu daje 3x tulecyt, 6x fragment tulecytu oraz Tulecytowy fragment tajemniczego dysku, Ołtarz dysków: Pojawia się jeden na mapie. Wygląda jak krą stworzony przez 5 kamiennych podestów. Na środku stoi kamienny stół z wgłębieniem. Jaskiniowy garnizon: Pojawia się w jaskiniach. Spawnuje mieszkańców jaskiń. Po zniszczeniu dropi 1-6x kamień, 2-4x krzemień, oraz Cienisty fragment tajemniczego dysku, Kościana studnia: Pojawia się w pokoju, gdzie przebywa żniwiarz. Można użyć na niej wędki. Da nam to: kość, czaszkę, klejnot, węgorza, porost, paproć, zgniliznę, mięso potwora lub Kościany fragment tajemniczego dysku. Przedmioty:Edytuj Sopel: Topi się jak lód, gdy nie ma zimy, lub stoimy przy ogniu. Topnienie spowolnione jest, gdy przetrzymujemy sople w lodówce. Można go zjeść, co skutkuje ochłodzeniem: Życie: 0 Głód: 0 Psychika: 1 Lodowe serce: Gdy jest w ekwipunku, ochładza postać i może ją zamrozić. Można ją zjeść, co poskutkuje prawie maksymalnym ochłodzeniem (prawie śmierć). Może zostać włożony do slotu ręki. Po naciśnięciu wtedy prawego przycisku, ochłodzi postać (na mniejszym poziomie) oraz zamraża na moment pobliskie potwory. Macka pomiota: Działa jak broń. Trzymanie jej powoduje spadek zdrowia o 1/2sek. Obrażenia: 65 (+ trucizna 3 sekundowa- 3obr./sek.) Wytrzymałość: 65 uderzeń. Kosa żniwiarza (L): Obrażenia: Takie, jak żniwiarz, Wytrzymałość: 35 użyć, Psychika: -15/uderzenie, Tajemniczy amulet: Zakładany na slot tułowia. Życie: +1/sek. Psychika: +2/sek. Wytrzymałość: 100 obrażeń/1 użycie/30 minut, Wskrzesza, jak amulet życia, tyle tylko, że wszystkie cechy będą na maksymalnym poziomie, a wszystkie złe efekty będą przez 3 minuty nieaktywne. W razie, gdy po wskrzeszeniu pojawi się noc, pojawi się podążająca za nami gwiazda. Latarnia dusz: Działa jak zwykła latarnia. Może być opalana duszami, koszmarnym paliwem, energiamii sennymi oraz koszmarnymi. Trzymanie, lub przebywanie blisko obniża psychikę o 3/ min. Drewniaki: Slot: Buty, Poziom: 1 Zakładka: Ubrania, Tw.: 3x kłoda, 1x krzemień, Wytrzymałość: 250 kroków, Psychika: +1/10 kroków, Spowolnienie: 5% Kapcie: Slot: Buty, Poziom: 3 Zakładka: Ubrania, Tw.: 2x dywan, 1x przybory do szycia, 6x jedwab. Wytrzymałość: 50 kroków, Psychika: +1/krok. Obuwie mechaniczne: Slot: Buty, Poziom: 5 Zakładka: Artefakty, Tw.: 10x przekładnia, 2x czerwony klejnot, 15x żelazo, Wytrzymałość: 500 kroków, Spowolnienie: 10% Wygląają, jak dwie miniaturowe lokomotywy. Można użyć na nich dowolnego paliwa. Będą one same przemieszcały postać. Im więcej paliwa, tym większa szybkość. Po osiągnięciu maksymalnej szybkości, wjechanie na wroga zadaje mu 10 obrażeń. Mroźny fragment tajemniczego dysku: Użycie powoduje, że nagrzanie postaci spada o 5%, ale zabiera 5pkt. psychiki. Tulecytowy fragment tajemniczego dysku: Użycie powoduje, że postać jest przez 5 sek. nieśmiertelna, ale zabiera 50 pkt. psychiki, Cienisty fragment tajemniczego dysku: Użycie powoduje, że psychika spada do 0. Ponowne użycie odnawia psychikę, jednak będzie ona o 10 pkt. mniejsza. Kościany fragment tajemniczego dysku: Użycie powoduje, że postać straci 99% życia, a wszystkie artefakty w ekwipunku zyskują 15% swojej wytrzymałosci. Srebrny fragment tajemniczego dysku: Jest 0,1% szansy, że wypadnie przy jakiejkolwiek interakcji. Tajemniczy dysk: Jeżeli ułożymy wszystkie fragmenty na ołtarzu dysków, to podczas pełni poskładają się w ten dysk. Ołtarz wszechmocy: Poziom: 4 Tw. 1x tajemniczy dysk, 15x żywa kłoda, 8x dusza, 5x tulecyt. Umożliwia wykonywanie specjalnych receptur (poziom 6). Może zostać przenoszony między światami (dysk pojawia się obok nas po przeniesieniu do następnego świata). Podmiana: Poziom: 6 Tw. 1x dusza, 20x koszmarne paliwo, 2x klejnot nekromantyczny, Postać znika z całym ekwipunkiem (!). Pojawia się inna. Przyśpieszacz pór roku: Poziom: 6 Tw. 1x czerwony klejnot, 3x tulecyt, 10x koszmarne paliwo, 6x dusza, Amulet, który po użyciu odbiera 50% psychiki, ale zmienia porę roku na kolejną. Berło błyskawicy: Poziom: 6 Tw. 10x szkło, 1x niebieski klejnot, 5x żywa kłoda, 1x energia koszmarna, Wytrzymałość: 35 użyć, Psychika: -15/użycie, Obrażenia: 50 cel głowny, 35 pozostałe cele, Wybrany wróg zostaje porażony prądem. Błyskawica tworzy łańcuch, który razi innych pobliskich wrogów. Mroźna włócznia: Poziom: 2 Zakładka: Walka Tw. 5x sopel, 2x niebieski klejnot, 6x szkło, Obrażenia: 43 Wytrzymałość: 100 użyć. Cechy: Ma 5% szansy za zamrożenie wroga. Nie odmraża zamrożonych wrogów. Kosa: Poziom: 2 Zakładka: Walka, Tw. 5x żelazo, 2x kłoda, 1x lina, Obrażenia: 45 Wytrzymałość: 170 użyć, Cechy: Atak na planie łuku (istoty stojące blisko przed nami). Hełm piranii: Poziom: 2 Zakładka: Walka, Tw. 18x łuska piranii, 4x skóra, Ochrona: 90% Wytrzymałośc: 400 Zbroja piranii: Poziom: 2 Zakładka: Walka, Tw. 28x łuska piranii, 8x skóra, 3x lina, Ochrona: 95% Wytrzymałość: 95% Buty Piranii: Poziom: 2 Zakładka: Ubrania, Tw. 16x łuska piranii, 2x skóra, Wytrzymałość: 300 obrażeń/ 100 kroków/ Psychika: +2/10 kroków, Zwiększają szybkość postaci o 5%, Ostrze Ławicy: Poziom: 3 Zakładka: Walka, Tw. 19x łuska piranii, 12x kieł, 3x kłoda, Wytrzymałość: 360 użyć, Obrażenia: 95/75/65 Cecha: 3 poziomowość.: Wytrzymałość: 360-240 = 95 obrażeń, 239-120= 75 obrażeń, 119-0= 65 obrażeń, Po osiągnięciu wytrzymałośći: 240- dropi 1-2 kły, 1-3 łuski piranii, po osiągnięciu poziomu 12- dropi 1-2 kły, 1-2 łuski piranii, po osiągnięciu poziomu 120- dropi 1 kieł i 1-2 łusek piranii. Po zepsuciu- dropi 1x kieł i 1x łuska piranii. Płaszcz śmierci(L): Drop z: 5% szansy na wypadnięcie przy każdej naszej śmierci, Wytrzymałosć: 666 Cecha: 75% obrażeń zadawanych nam, zostaje odbite w pobliskich wrogów, Pakiet śmierci: Przedmioty składowe: Kosa Żniwiarza, Płaszcz Śmierci, Cecha: Kosa i płaszcz otrzymują 66% wytrzymałosci więcej. Postać po śmierci od razu odradza się z tymi samymi statystykami, co przed śmiercią + 100% życia, Postać:Edytuj Wilton: Pseudo: Żywy umarły Motto: "Click, click" Życie: 50 Psychika: 15 ( każdy 1 punkt to to samo, co 10 pkt. u zwykłej postaci), Głód: - Obrażenia: 0,4 Cechy: + Psychika nie spada w nocy, w deszczu i przy potworach. Każde inne sposoby jej utracenia, odbierają ją o 80% słabiej, + Zaczyna jako jeden z losowych szkieletów podróżnika, + Jeżeli ma koszmarne paliwo, to może za kilka sztuk wskrzesić się przy najbliższym szkielecie, - Psy gończe zadają o 5% więcej obrażeń, Odblokowanie: Gdy użyje się koszmarnego paliwa na szkielecie, to jest szansa, że będzie Wiltonem. Plakat: Willow zapala ognisko zapalniczką. W tle widać lądolód, na szczycie którego stoi lodowy demon. Z ziemi wystaje ręka szkieleta. Z pobliskiego brzegu widać głowę hydry. Kategoria:Aktualizacje